


Lex's Bad Day Gets Better

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is having a bad day.  Clark makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex's Bad Day Gets Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tasabian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tasabian).



> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ^^ This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** none
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for Tasabian because she had a bad day and needed some Clex.

## Lex's Bad Day Gets Better

"Dad, the plant is doing **fine**. We don't need layoffs."

Lex made sure his groan couldn't be heard over the phone. "The books are balancing, production is up, customer satisfaction is high, and the employees are doing their jobs. There is no **need** to reduce the overall."

After another set of uncomprehensive orders on the other side of the phone, there was a click and the line went dead.

Lex stared at the phone for a minute and then slowly hung it up. His dad made no sense. No sense whatsoever. They didn't need any reductions at the plant. Lex was going to do his damnedest to make sure there weren't any... but at the end of the day, it was his dad's whimsy that ruled.

He needed a drink. With a sigh, Lex glanced at the clock. Half-past-three and the high schoolers should be streaming out soon. A smile with bright white teeth set in a flawless face with high cheekbones and the most incredible green eyes. That would really make his day better.

Out to the garage and then on the road.

A near-traffic accident later, Lex was pulling into the back parking lot of the Talon a little shaken but otherwise whole and sound. He got his usual coffee and started to head for a back table.

He was kept from getting there by the entrance of an irate woman. She came in and just started yelling. It wasn't even the coffee shop she was angry about, or any of the people in the shop. She was just angry at the last forty years of life and this was the time when it all ran over.

They stood there and listened as she yelled, everybody huddling where they were and not daring to draw her attention specifically to them. Normally, Lex would have stepped forward to defuse the situation, but he'd had a bad day too, and... hell with it.

Lex stepped forward. "Now miss---"

The next thing he knew, he was blinking cloying sweet soda out of his eyes as it dripped down his face and over his clothes. They didn't sell coke at the Talon, she must have brought it with her. Then again, it was probably better that than having hot coffee thrown in his face.

As Lex stood there, he heard a gasp that was distinguishable from the other gasps around them and he turned his head to look into familiar green eyes. As much as Lex had wanted to see Clark's smile, he had to admit that right now it would have gone badly if he'd seen it. There wasn't even a glimmer of laughter right now, though, but rather surprise blending into concern that deepened as their gazes held.

Before Lex knew it, he was being herded off to the recesses of the Talon by a large warm hand on his back, pushing and directing him forward and guarding him against all the others around them.

"It's alright, Clark," Lex said as he was herded between people. "It was only coke. Somebody needs to see after that lady."

"Somebody else can," Clark said firmly as he maneuvered Lex into the bathroom. "Oh Lex, your shirt."

Cherry coke was probably about the worst thing on a powder-blue sateen breathable cotton shirt, Lex did have to admit. Clark wasn't, however, brushing off the shirt, but was rather gently wiping Lex's face. Lex was a little distracted. "It's okay, Clark." He stood there, closing his eyes as Clark's fingers brushed up to run over his forehead and nose.

The stroking went on for several long moments more, not doing much to clean off the soda, but doing wonders for improving Lex's day.

"We need to get you out of your shirt," Clark's voice sounded unusually husky.

Lex opened his eyes and raised his fingers obediently up to the buttons on his shirt. There, his hands encountered Clark's, already busy at the job. Lex let his hands linger, though Clark obviously had things well in hand. They were nimble fingers for their size. Lex wondered how they would be at other things and had to stop breathing for a moment and force his mind to nothingness lest his curiosity show itself more obviously. He didn't start thinking again until he felt the shirt brushing off his shoulders and being pulled over his arms. Movements being gently guided and Lex let himself simply respond. How long had it been since somebody had taken care of him with so much real care?

When the shirt was off, Clark stood there with it in hand as they stared at each other. Lex noticed that Clark's mouth was slightly open and his breathing was a little fast. If Lex didn't do something soon, he was going to kiss Clark.

With an enormous effort of will, Lex turned to the sink to wash his face, grabbing some towels to also clean his neck and head. The entire time, he felt Clark's gaze on him, unwavering and intense.

Mostly clean again, Lex straightened, feeling the stray droplets of water run down the sides of his face. Before he could bring the towel up, Clark's fingers were there again, wiping them off with gentle strokes. Lex couldn’t help the little sigh that escaped his lips, and he feared he might also have swayed in place.

Clark laughed a little. "I just got more soda on you…"

And yes, Lex could feel the new stickiness on his skin, mingling with the water. "It's okay, Clark."

Clark made a strangled sound within his throat and then leaned in, replacing his fingers with his tongue, tracing out the water, cleaning the soda, and moving closer and closer until his lips were on Lex's.

Lex wrapped his arms around Clark and didn't ever want to let go. His day was getting better by the moment. There was nothing at all that compared with the feel of Clark's tongue inside his mouth, Clark's lips on his, Clark's body pressed up against his own. The world was nothing. Only Clark existed and this moment.

It was some indeterminate time later when they parted for more than a breath or an exploration.

"We need to go back to your place," Clark said, his eyes dark and smoldering. "Get you a new shirt."

Lex could feel that his lips were swollen and he glanced into the mirror. Yes, he looked like he'd just had the life kissed out of him, and there was even a hickey on his throat that hadn't been there when he'd walked in. He looked at his soda-soaked shirt on the ground and grimaced at the thought of putting it back on, even if he was going to take it off later.

Clark was there, taking off his own shirt, wrapping it around Lex. It was the opposite of how Clark had undressed Lex earlier and yet it was almost more erotic. Clark wasn't hiding his touches now, and that was Clark's flannel moving over Lex's arms, settling along his back. Clark's fingers working the buttons up to securely keep Lex enveloped in Clark's scent and Clark's possession.

"That's the nice thing about having two shirts," Clark said, satisfaction in his voice as he marked his claim, "I can take one off and still have another."

Lex laughed. "Alright." He reached down and picked up his former shirt, holding it with two fingers and away from his body. "We'll run the gauntlet through the crowd out there and escape to safety."

Clark took the shirt from him with one hand and placed the other on the small of Lex's back. Then he reconsidered and moved up to Lex's shoulder instead. "This is the best day ever, Lex."

Lex grinned. He had to agree, and yet, "The best is still to come."

They made their way out to make the day even better.

  


* * *

  


END

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Tas' LJ. Cross-posted to [my livejournal](http://alatrific.livejournal.com/30876.html).


End file.
